<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Payback by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724052">The Payback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoyed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Annoying Jaskier | Dandelion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mentioned Lambert (The Witcher), Singing, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt finds out something about Jaskier and one of his old witcher friends, he quickly devises a plan...</p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to interrupt whatever the hell was going on before he actually went crazy. So he went to find Jaskier...who, believe it or not, was currently finishing up his twentieth round of 'The Fishmonger's Daughter'. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing."</p><p>At least this got Jas' attention. And he stopped playing/singing too, which was good. "Uh, my job?" </p><p>"Hmm," Geralt said. He wasn't impressed. "Who's paying you then?"</p><p>"Lambert," Jaskier said. </p><p>
  <em>Oh that made so much sense. </em>
</p><p>"He says it's payback for something or other." Jaskier continued, idly stroking the lute in his hands. "I didn't ask too many questions, or listen all that closely to be honest. This is the funnest gig I've had in ages." He smiled. </p><p>Geralt sighed. "...how much to bother Lambert instead?"</p><p>Jaskier just smirked.</p><hr/><p>Lambert walked down the halls of Kaer Morhen. Everything was calm. But he heard a little something in the distance. It made him pause. </p><p>...it was Jaskier singing 'Toss A Coin to Your Witcher'. And it was coming closer. </p><p>"Oh no," Lambert said. </p><p>Oh yes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>